Awkward Turtles
by wintercrystal
Summary: Kurt has sprained his ankle and Blaine's the only person around that can help bring him to the nurse's office. Cue tonnes of awkwardness. AU Cheerio!Kurt and Footballer! Blaine


The football came out of nowhere. Just sailed through the air and had it not been for his reflexes, it would have hit him square in the eye. But then again, his current state of being sprawled on the ground in an attempt to dodge the ball wasn't too good either.

Kurt groaned, blinking his eyes open and trying to focus. Everything around him seemed to be spinning though, so he closed his eyes again hoping that it would settle. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?"

That voice… He knows that voice.

Opening his eyes again and squinting at the bright sunlight, a familiar face came into focus. A _really_ familiar face. Tanned olive skin, hair styled with gel and those gorgeous hazel eyes that _oh hello_ look even better up close. "You're…"

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to…"

The rest of his words just floated by and went unheard because all Kurt could concentrate on were those eyes and lips and _they look so soft_. He glanced up at the sun casting a glow around his face and the next few words tumbled out before he could stop them. "… an angel?"

A chuckle finally snapped him out of his trance.

"Well, no, but thank you, I'm incredibly flattered. C'mon, I'll help you up."

"You're Blaine," Kurt gasped, his face flushing red with embarrassment as he slowly sat up.

Blaine laughed once again, and mimicked the sound of a bell ringing, "ding ding, you're correct. Blaine Anderson. I'm glad that you can remember my name after that fall, Kurt Hummel."

"You know my name?"

"How can I not? Kurt Hummel, you're Sue Sylvester's prized head Cheerio. And besides, we take AP Biology and Chemistry together." Blaine cocked an eyebrow at him, "though I have to say, you're rather clumsy for a head cheerio."

The blush that had faded returned to full force on Kurt's cheeks. "I was trying to dodge the ball!"

"I know, I saw," Blaine nodded seriously before shooting him a cheeky grin, "dodged it successfully and then took another step and tripped over thin air."

Embarrassed, Kurt tried to draw his knees to his chest but gasped when he felt a shot of pain at his ankle. "My ankle…"

Blaine was kneeling by his ankle immediately. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to his ankle and when Kurt nodded, he slowly pushed back the polyester of his cheerio pants to inspect his ankle. Fingers prodded and Kurt hissed when he felt another jolt of pain. "I think that you've sprained it. Let's get you to the nurse's office."

"I don't really think that I can walk there though." Kurt sighed as Blaine rolled his pants back down.

"Of course you're not, silly, I'll help you there." He was helped onto his feet, well, _foot_ with the help of Blaine pulling him up and _wow_ because he can feel Blaine's body heat radiating off him _._ Kurt leaned heavily onto Blaine's side, who in turn wrapped his arm around his waist. "Is this okay?"

"Mmhm." Kurt hummed. It's not that he's had a crush on Blaine since the first time they met…

Okay he did. Kurt Hummel has a huge crush on Blaine Anderson and he's not ashamed of it one bit. He's practically lost count of the number of times he's doodled Blaine's name in his biology notebook while staring at Blaine sitting a seat in front of him. Sitting behind him also provided the best view when Blaine was wearing one of his fitting polos without his jacket. Kurt had to stop himself from literally drooling whenever he saw Blaine stretch his arms above his head or when he twisted his neck to make it less stiff. It's a miracle that he's been able to pay attention in class at all. Luckily it's easier in chemistry, since Blaine sits next to him, and even though he would love to chance glances at Blaine, he knew that he'd definitely be caught staring, so he always keeps his head buried in his books.

After every chemistry class, Kurt always gives himself a pat on the back. He's such a good student after all.

Slowly they hobbled down the halls, thankful that school had ended an hour ago and most students that didn't have extra curriculars had already left, leaving the halls rather empty. They walked in silence, except for the occasional question from Blaine asking if he was alright, and Kurt couldn't deny it anymore. It was so _awkward_.

This was not how he pictured their first interaction would be. Their first real interaction anyway. That one time when Blaine asked for his pencil in class did not count.

Why did the nurse's office have to be at the other end of campus?

* * *

When Blaine wished for a chance to talk to Kurt Hummel, this was far from the many scenarios he had in mind. And mind you, he has a very broad imagination.

Seeing the ball fly towards Kurt made his whole body freeze, and he let out a huge breath of relief when he dodged it, only to choke on another breath when he saw Kurt stumble and fall on his face. In that time, he was torn between wanting to cry because Kurt fell and it was his fault, or laugh because he was just _too cute_ , so he settled for running towards him checking if he was alright.

Then Kurt called him an angel and his heart absolutely soared. But he just had to ruin the moment by teasing Kurt for falling.

 _Yeah Blaine, good call, embarrassing your crush of forever right after he fell is totally the right thing to do, stupidhead. You might as well just say "hey let me tie your laces, don't want you falling for anyone else." cue wink, double finger point and clicking tongue. Stupid stupid stupid._

So what if he was the star kicker and golden boy of the football team? So what if he was one of the most popular guys in school and gets so much attention when he couldn't get the attention of the one person he wanted it from?

And now he got his chance, walking down the hallway with Kurt leaning on him, but he couldn't think of a single thing to talk about because the only things that were running through his head were _Kurt_ and _warm,_ he's pretty sure everything else is short circuited.

 _C'mon Blaine, you've got to think of something. It's so awkward!_

"So, why were you out at the field so early? I thought practices usually start at 4? It's barely 3." He asked casually, hoping that his nervousness didn't show in his voice.

"Coach wants us to learn her new routine, said that it's gonna -and I quote- whip our bubble butts into shape. So I wanted to go stretch first. I've got a feeling that she wants me to do some kind of new gravity defying stunt again." Kurt let out a sigh and gestured to his ankle, "that's clearly not going to happen now. She's going to kill me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I saw you and-" _had to keep my jaw from dropping to the ground._

"You saw me coming and still kicked the ball in my direction?" Kurt squawked, swatting him on the arm.

"I wanted to practise my kicks before the actual football practice, then I saw you walking by and got distracted so I accidentally kicked it that way!" Blaine blushed, "I didn't mean to I'm sorry!"

Kurt regarded him with a contemplative look before he broke into a smirk, "guess I'll have to keep my eye on you now, Anderson."

Once again, they hobbled on in silence, and finally reached the nurse's office. Blaine didn't know if he wanted to smack himself for making the whole thing awkward, or jump in joy because he got to spend time with the boy of his dreams.

The nurse instructed Kurt to sit on the examination table and wait for her while she tended to another student in another room.

"So I guess this is where I leave you?" Blaine asked, helping Kurt onto the table. He stepped back, and looked up to see Kurt biting his lip. "I'm sorry. Does it really hurt? Should I tell the nurse to hurry?" He was about to walk to the door when he felt a hand on his, stopping him.

"No, it's fine, the pain got a little better. It's just," Kurt took a breath, "It was nice, talking to just now."

"It was?" Blaine asked, "I was worried that it was awkward."

"Oh it was." Kurt laughed and Blaine couldn't help but join him. Glancing down at their joined hands, Blaine tightened his grip and apologised, "I'm sorry, my mind usually blanks when I'm nervous, I didn't mean to make it awkward."

"Nervous? What for?"

"Well I-"

"Are you two done flirting? May I examine his ankle now?" The school nurse interrupted, walking into the room and shooting them both with a bored glare. "Or is this some kind of weird kinky foreplay thing?"

"No!" The both of them yelled, retracting their hands and looking at each other.

The nurse gave them another judgemental look. "Whatever, just wait outside, I'll be done with him soon and you can come back in then."

Blaine grinned at Kurt sheepishly, walking backwards towards the door and waving. He managed to murmur a "see you" before the nurse closed the door in his face and he huffed childishly.

"That your boyfriend?" The nurse asked as she walked back to the table.

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh, "I wish."

* * *

When the door opened, the nurse stepped back to let Blaine in before telling the two of them, "he's mostly fine, just a sprained ankle. Keep your weight off that ankle for the next few days and no strenuous exercise for a week or two. You can rest here until you feel better, otherwise, you're free to leave." And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"That looks quite bad…" Blaine gestured to Kurt's bandaged ankle.

"Don't worry, it looks worse than it is. Don't you have football practice to go to, Mr Star Kicker?" Kurt asked, looking between Blaine and the clock on the wall. Practice had started around twenty minutes ago.

"Well I was thinking that I could spend some more time with you. After all, I am the reason why you're here."

"You are, and Coach Sue is probably ravaging this school looking for me. When she finds out what happened, she's going to come after you."

"Well then I guess I should park my butt next to yours and hide here. Shift your bubble butt, Kurt Hummel."

"I do not have a bubble butt!" Kurt gasped but nonetheless shifted on the table to let Blaine hop on, the back of their hands touching. Kurt chanced a glance up and saw Blaine looking at him carefully before once again taking his hand into his.

He took a deep breath, _suck it up Anderson, you never know if you'll ever have a chance like this again_ "Kurt, I-"

A feather light touch of fingers on his cheeks shushed him and the next thing he knew, Kurt's lips were on his, warm, soft and oh _fireworks_. He felt his eyes flutter shut, lifting a hand to place on Kurt's neck, holding him close and tilting his mouth for a deeper kiss. With his thumb rubbing gently against Kurt's jaw line, he heard Kurt let out a breathy exhale against his mouth, a tiny sound, amplified in the silence of the room.

With a soft smack, they pulled away, eyes shut and breathing deeply as they leaned against each other for support. Blaine could feel Kurt's lips against his cheek turn into a smile, "I've been wanting to do that since forever."

"You have?" Blaine whispered, glancing back down at Kurt's lips, pink and rosy, slick from their kiss. They actually _kissed._

"I've had the hugest crush on you since we started school, Blaine. How could you not have known?" Kurt giggled, taking Blaine's hand on his neck and planted a warm kiss on his knuckles.

"Guess I was too busy trying to cover up my heart eyes and didn't notice." Blaine chuckled, "Kurt I'm always staring at you in Chemistry! How did _you_ not notice? We sit right next to each other."

"Because I'm trying not to look at you during class! If I do, I won't even notice if a test tube explodes or if the whole room catches fire." Kurt huffs and Blaine laughs again, pecking a kiss on his pouty lips.

"So, now that we've established that we're both ridiculously oblivious," Blaine grins when Kurt smacks his arm playfully, "the question is, where do we go from here?"

"How about you agreeing to be my boyfriend? Plus a dinner date later tonight." Kurt suggested.

"Yes," Blaine laughs, "yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes." A kiss on Kurt's temple and another on his lips which Kurt happily returned.

The next day, heads turned and whispers were exchanged as the crowd of students parted to make way for McKinley's new power couple. Blaine's letterman jacket rested on Kurt's shoulders while Kurt leaned onto Blaine's side as they half walked half wobbled to chemistry class.

This time though, they decided to make up for all the opportunities that they had missed out on and spent the whole session shooting each other looks of adoration and sometimes just staring blatantly.

"Mr Anderson, Mr Hummel, if you'd both so kindly look at the whiteboard instead of each other."

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
